Animal Instincks
by NMNS
Summary: Its just a little ficklet thats not really our best story but NN were at N's house and this is what happenes when one.. no two are bored. N give me bak my barbie doll i kno u want it.
1. The start

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Two very wet girls trudged up the stairs and into the lounge room of their small apartment. They flicked a switch and the room was suddenly illuminated. For some odd reason a sudden happiness spread over the two very depressed girls and a voice from under a pile of clothes said in an eerie tone " How dare you disturb my slumber?!?" "Lily GET UP!!!!!" Said the drenched red-headed Natalie, who vaguely resembled one of her best friends Lily Evans. The other girl who happened to be a fashionable blonde chose that moment to speak up. "Lily its one thirty in the afternoon! For goodness sake get dressed!!!!!!" "Why?" Lily groaned. "Because James Potter is coming over in about ten minutes and it would really give him a show to see you in your pyjamas." Stated the blonde chick. "Tell him to go wank himself." Said Lily. "LILY EVANS That's no way to speak about your husband to be, like that!" Cried Blondie. "He probably would you know If you asked him to and also if he sees you in that crop top and short shorts you sleep in." Said Nat. "Yup that's a real turn on for him." "Wanker." Muttered lily under her breath as she grabbed a lime green tank top and black Nike shorts.  
  
~~~~Lily's POV~~~~ I can't act like I want to see James, he's good to look at but he's a bit of an idiot. I mean he's really smart but he just acts like an idiot. *Looks dreamily out the window* So what if I love him that's not the point! I can't tell anyone! ~~~~End POV~~~~  
  
"Knock Knock." Yelled Sirius at the girls flat. "What's the password?" Came a voice from the inside of the the locked house. "Sirius is a pervert?" Questioned James. "Close enough isn't good enough" Came that same voice. "Remus is a poof?" Sirius said quizzically. "NO," the voice laughed. "James is a dickhead?" Asked Remus. Suddenly the door opened and laughter could be heard from somewhere beneath the piles upon piles of clothes. "Nikki!" Sirius exclaimed kicking the blonde girl's shin. "What?" Nikki asked innocently. "I am not a pervert!!!!" Yes you are said nikki bending forward ever so slightly so that Sirius could have a clear view down her top. Sirius' eyes started to wander instantly and nikki stood up suddenly and caught Sirius in the act. "See what I mean?" Said Nikki. "Sorry, what did you say?" Asked Sirius. "Never mind, *Cough* pervert *Cough*" Said Nikki.  
  
"Lily,oh darling lily?" James called in a charming voice which made lily's legs turn to mush. "What do you want Potter?" She said the last word with venom in her voice. " Will you open up the door already?" Asked James. "Ha wouldn't you like that!" "Yes actually I would and I have something very important to tell you." Said James. "If its your undying love for me then no." "No but I do have an undying love for you." Said James. "Fine." Lily relented and opened the door. James bounded through the door and pounced onto lily, tackling her to the floor. Lily half screamed half laughed at james' actions. "Potter... What...are..you...doing? she said between fits of giggles. "James.." She said flirtatiously. "Lilykins." Said James in an irrisistable voice. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed lily. James was sure she would shatter a mirror soon so he did the first thing that came to mind to make her stop. He kissed her firmly on the lips in an act that clearly said: shut the hell up!!!!! She wouldn't deny it she was enjoying her first kiss. Hold on a second. It was her first kiss it was supposed to be special, why in the hell was she sharing it with That vile creature that supposedly was human. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Gerrooooffffme!!!!" James moved from upon her and moved to sit on her bed. However he couldn't find a bed under the millions of clothes that littered the floor and walls. How they got there he had no idea. maybe she had that muggle stuff Velcro? Anyway it didn't matter. It was still lily's room and therefore he worshiped it. "Wow!" Lily sigh out of breath. James smiled at her, she couldn't help herself! She stood up & pusghed him backwards on to her bed where they started making out. ~~~~Lily's POV~~~~ OMG! I'm making out with a babe!! I can't believe this! I have never kissed anyone untill two minutes ago when here I am now having a full makeout session with the guy that I have unadmitadly liked for well since um forever. Forever being first day of first year.  
  
~~~~James' POV~~~~ WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this the real lily Evans the girl who swore that she would never touch my 'Vile lips'. Well excuse me but I most certainly don't have vile lips! My lips are as sexy as the rest of me thank you very much miss Evans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But that's what makes me love her. Hold on did I just say love. Love is such a strong word. Lust yes Love.. Maybe.  
  
You love her admit it! No its just a silly attraction because of her good looks, great personality, her being very smart and her charm. Liar. Am not Are too Am not Are too Am not Are too! AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine you win but I still think you love her! Its hormones. Maybe... I guess we will never know.. Fine have it that way then. I will. Fine Fine FINE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The end

A/N: We decided to actually finish this story so here is our quick and crazy ending. ENJOY!

James and lily kept making out till they both ran out of oxygen and died a slow and painful yet romantic death.  
  
Meanwhile Nat and Remus were getting along quite nicely in the loungeroom, whilst Nikki and Sirius were having a drinking contest with shots of tequila.  
  
After about a bottle of liquor each and were both rather tipsy. Nat and Remus always had a constant source of conversation, whilst watching Nikki and Sirius flirt shamelessly.  
  
It got to the point where Nikki was about to throw up before anyone found Lily and James.  
Nikki and Sirius got engaged shortly after. Nat was married to Rhys and Remus was broken hearted, refusing to ever talk to Nat again.  
THE END


End file.
